Devices include applications, such as web browsers, that can request content from content providers, such as website servers. Content providers may format the requested content specifically for mobile device display screens. Content providers may have an arrangement with a specific advertisement source to supplement requested content with advertisements. However, the advertisement source may not sell all of the advertising spots available within the content provided by the content provider.